It all stared with my brother
by LoverPR-SN-HP
Summary: It is a story about Billy and a new person. I wrote it when I was really bored so tell the truth about what you think about it.


The only thing I own is Sara. I do not own power rangers or anything.

This is the background on Sara. Sara is Tommy's sister. She had gone to Angel Grove High before Tommy did so she had known every one for a while. So everything that happens in this story never happened on the show. She will kind of be narrating the story. So all the I's in this story are Sara.

This is a one shot. So this will be the only chapter. The song is Never Say Goodbye by Jojo.

-I am Sara Nicole Oliver. It is the day after Tommy started acting weird. The day after he became the evil green ranger. Tommy had been so mean to me. It was 11:00pm. Our parents were out of town. So I left and went to Billy's. His parents were out of town with mine. He is an only child so I thought he could use the company. I knocked on the door crying. He opens the door.

"What's wrong?"

I told him what Tommy said and he hugged me.

"Can I stay here tonight? I really don't want to go home."

"Yes that's fine."

So we went up to his room and he shut the door. He shut the door because his parents were coming home in the morning and we didn't want them getting the wrong idea.

"Do you want the floor or the bed?"

"It doesn't matter."

"You can have the bed."

"Are you sure."

"Yes I'm sure."

"Thank you so much and thank you for letting me stay here."

"Don't worry about it, I mean that's what friends do for each other."

I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then I crawled in to bed and slowly went to sleep as Billy did the same on the floor. I went to bed thinking of him because I was in love with him. Little did I know he felt the same way. I woke up the next day with Billy already up and dressed.

"Sleep well. Do you feel better?"

" Yeah."

"So you want to do something today."

"I guess. What did you have in mind?"

"How about we go the zoo?"

"Ok, but we first have to go back to my house to shower and change."

"Don't worry about that. I went to your house and got you clothes. You can shower here."

"Thanks."

After my shower, we left. We first went to the youth center to ask the others if they wanted to go. No one else wanted to go. So Billy and I went alone. We are having such a fun time. I was telling him about this one time Tommy, my parents and I went to the zoo and I wanted to see dolphins.

"You thought there were dolphins at the zoo."

"Yes, I did. Stop laughing. It's not funny."

"Yes it is."

Now we are at my house.

"I had a great time Billy."

"I did too."

"Bye Billy, I guess I will see you tomorrow. Remember tomorrow is my birthday."

"I remember. Bye."

I went in the house and Billy went to go stop Tommy because he was attacking again, but I don't know any of them are rangers, so I think Tommy is just working out. I am really tried so I go up to bed. The next day, I wake up with gifts all around me. Then everyone came in.

Then Tommy said: "I'm sorry. I wasn't myself that day."

"I's ok, I forgive you."

Kim then says: "Open them."

She gives me her gift and I open it. It is a picture of all of us subtract Tommy.

"Thanks I love it."

We hug. Next is Trini's. It is a dress that I saw in a store window, but I couldn't afford it.

"How could you afford this? You know what, I won't even ask."

"Don't"

"Thank you."

Next was Zack's.

"I made up a dance for you."

After he was done, I said:

"That was great. Thank you."

Then was Jason's.

"Why are there hole's in the box."

"You'll see."

I open it and it's a kitten.

"O, Thank you."

Then came my parents.

"You, Tommy and your friends are going to London."

"O MY GOD!! We are. I love you I love you I love you."

Then Tommy.

"Remember I always do something special. Just make sure you're at the youth center at 5. Ok. You we'll love it. I promise."

Then Billy.

"I wanted you to open mine last."

He gives me a small box.

"Trust me you'll love it."

I open it and it is a dolphin necklace.

"What we talked about yesterday. I thought it was perfect. "

"Billy it is. This is so sweet of you."

Then Jason said: "Do you guys want to tell us what you are talking about?"

Billy and I told them the story.

"That is sweet." Kim said.

"Billy, can we talk to you for a minute in the other room." Said Zack.

"Yeah."

Then Tommy, Zack, Jason and Billy went to another room.

"I wonder what that was about." I said.

Then we flash to them.

"Do you like my sister, Billy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like more than a friend."

"What would make you say that."

"For starters, you guys hang out a lot." Jason said.

"And you get her that 'o so sweet ' gift." Zack said.

"Ok fine I do, but don't try to get us together. I want to do this on my own with no one's help, ok."

Then they left the room. Later that day, I went to the youth center. It was dark because the lights weren't on. Then the light's come on and everyone yells surprise. I hug Tommy because he's the one who did all this. I look over and there is this stage. Zack is on it and holding the microphone.

"To top it all off, we would like Sara to sing us a song."

"Please"

"Ok fine, but only if Kim and Trini back me up."

"Ok we will."

The three of us got on stage and talked about the song we are going to sing.

"I am going to sing a slow song. So everyone grab a partner."

The music starts.

Never been in love

Cause a girl like me

Never had someone to care for

Never thought there could be

Someone special for me

And now I'm all in love

Cause a girl like me

Waited patiently for someone

Someone to care for me

And there will never be

No more lonely, no more just me

I've been there before

Ain't goin no more

And now that you're here I

Never wanna say goodbye love

Never wanna be without you

No more cryin, no denyin'

I'm in love with you

And now that you're here II never

wanna say goodbye love

Then Billy and I look at each other. Billy comes on stage. I stop. Billy grabs me and kisses me. Everyone claps. Zack then says to Jason:

"I knew that a song would work."


End file.
